


Site B

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dinosaurs, Hunter Hannibal, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Imprisonment, M/M, Shipwrecks, Slow Burn, Velociraptors, hannibal has long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will Graham's boat washes ashore Isla Sorna, a human-scarce island off the cost of Costa Rica with an unnatural history. He immediately finds himself thrown into dangers he's never experienced, and certainly wasn't prepared for.





	Site B

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my fic for [#LightsCameraMurder](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/169047421164/do-you-find-yourself-watching-movies-and-thinking) event. It's been in the idea bank for a while (almost two years, wow) but this event finally pushed me into going for it. In total, this will be 3 parts with approximately 5 chapters to each part. So, if you find yourself interested, please make sure to subscribe to this fic entry AS WELL AS [the series.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/924876)
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags, this is a Hannigram AU/Jurassic Park crossover. It takes place in a time period after the events in Jurassic World, but only loosely. I have taken canon facts from the books, the movies, and the games as they serve me and the story I was telling. Those three mediums don't always have facts that match up, so you can just mark me down as also not matching up with the rest of them. 
> 
> And, a real quick disclaimer about this specific chapter: I have written this article from the POV of Freddie Lounds. It touches on subjects I am passionate about, but in a tone I would ever approach them with. She is far more blunt and aggressive than I, and far more black and white on certain issues. Please don't yell at me. I probably agree with your feelings. Freddie just, doesn't.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Hunting is a practice as old as society itself. As the animals we are, the urge to hunt was a biological instinct- a behavior needed for survival. We need protein to survive and protein hearty vegetables, at the time, could only be harvested and farmed in so many environments and so many ways. So, we evolved to into magnificent predators.

Thankfully, nowadays, the innovative minds of the farming industry have granted us the ability to find our 48 grams of daily protein at any local grocery store. There, one can pick up three simple cups of edamame or, if you are incredibly pressed to keep up with ancient customs, visit the deli. The point being: One no longer has to kill to survive. In fact, this ability to farm and manage our food is what unarguably separates us from the animal kingdom.

Despite this, the _ease_ of obtaining basic nutritional needs, some individuals still feel the urge to express these outdated impulses- accompanied camouflage and firearms, over weekend trips into nature. This extends farther than food, as most hunters are well off enough to support themselves and their families through the aforementioned grocery store trips. This hobby (if one can call slaughter a hobby) is taken up by something close to 12 million American citizens, with a select few even participating in “big-game hunting.”

Also called “trophy hunting,” big-game hunting is defined as the hunt for large terrestrial animals: such as the lion, rhinoceros, or giraffe. This is almost entirely done as a show of power- power that cannot be showcased any other way than to stuff one of Earth’s most powerful and exotic animals, stick it in a living room, and watch it gather nothing but pseudo-admiration and dust. However, the biggest issue is not with legal game hunting, but with poaching. Poaching is hunting without proper license, or hunting illegal targets (such as the bald eagle, here in the United States). It was once something made criminal to harm those less fortunate; peasants would poach in order to feed themselves, hunting on land that wasn’t theirs, and when caught they were forced to pay for their “crimes” against their Lord.

Once again, with the evolution of society, this has changed. Not entirely, due to the fact that many convicted poachers are simply human beings looking for a paycheck to support themselves or families, guided by a much richer and stronger force- but they are not the focus of this article. The focuses this takes is on those with the means to travel great distance, to skate the law, and collect large- if not _the largest_ \- forms of ornamental power.

Just over 200 miles west of Costa Rica, there is a chain of Islands known as Las Cinco Muertes, or “The Five Deaths.” One of these islands is the infamous Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World and the all tragedies that have occurred there. Another island, also owned by the geniuses behind Isla Nublar (International Genetics Incorporated, or InGen), can be found just 87 miles East. It’s a much larger island with a much larger problem than systematic power outages and escaped carnivores, as the dinosaurs here on Isla _Sorna_ have never been caged.

Some may already be familiar with the island; Isla Sorna was home to the Tyrannosaurus mother and calve that wreaked havoc on San Diego in 1997. It was originally where the dinosaurs of InGen were cloned, incubated, hatched, and raised to maturity before being transported to the in-progress park (Named “Jurassic Park” at the time). Unfortunately, during hurricane Clarissa, the island was completely abandoned of InGen employee. The unattended eggs were due to remain unhatched without assistance from human bodies and technologies, and all dinosaurs created by InGen were created _female_ to prevent any unwanted breeding on the island. The vital dinosaurs remaining were supposed to fall into comas without medically supplied lysine supplements (an important amino acid programed right out of their DNA during the cloning process) within a month. However, this is not what occurred in the absence of man. The eggs hatched. The dinosaurs thrived. As said by Dr. Ian Malcolm, in his novel  God Creates Dinosaurs, “Life found a way.”

In 1997, due to the Tyrannosaurus event mentioned earlier in this article, the world was finally given rights to be aware of the scientific discoveries that InGen had made (Although, to give credit where credit is due, Dr. Malcolm had tried to warn us two years before the San Diego Incident, and had been adamantly ignored and discredited). Not only did we learn about the soon-to-be revisited concept for Jurassic Park- and World- but we learned how sudden change in ownership of InGen, a switch between father and son-in-law, lead to the division of the island: Between hunters and conservationists.

The _hunters_ weren’t present so much for traditional _hunting_ as they were for collection of the island’s unnatural inhabitants. They were backed directly by InGen with the goal of bringing some dinosaur specimens into the US, to set up the new-and-improved old-idea theme park right on our soil. The conservationists, however, were backed by the previous owner Dr. John Hammond. He wanted to keep the island intact, and to grant paleontologists and biologists alike the ability to study these creatures without too much of man’s interaction- as perhaps one would be able to do had they been alive when dinosaurs ruled. The conservationists were paid to turn eco-terrorist to prevent the collections imposed by InGen.

After so many lives were lost, due to the unpreparedness of those transporting the Tyrannosaurus and calve, InGen thought to quickly change their official opinion. They sided with Hammond and vowed to leave the islands creatures at peace. When the idea for Jurassic World was once more revived, the fate of Isla Sorna was left in the air. Would InGen reopen the nurseries there? Would they be harvesting the still remaining dinosaurs and replanting them in exhibits?

InGen went silent on the matter for too long and caused an uproar, before finally admitting to the fact that they had _tried_ to re-open the nurseries, and _tried_ to re-habituate the second island. InGen stated that they found Isla Sorna “too wild, and too far gone” for them to feel safe leaving their workers there. This is, presumably, after they risked lives checking the location- but, again, this is not the focus of this article.

From that point forward, it had been assumed that Isla Sorna had been left to its own devices, evolving on its own time. Until recently, the public was satisfied with that answer. Until recently, we didn’t have Costa Ricans and other inhabitants of the surrounding islands reporting significant activity in the jungles of Isla Sorna. Smoke rising from the canopy, boats coming in and out with significantly less people on them than they left with…

InGen has neglected to properly comment on this activity as well, leading to the birth of many rumors on _why_. One theory that draws the most attention is the concept of personal poaching- dinosaur game hunting. Taking on the perspective of those described at the head of this article, it doesn’t feel like that far-fetched a concept. Imagining traveling the world and hunting the most mighty, only to learn that there is something much, much mightier just across the ocean- just for a little more money.

InGen has equally neglected to comment on this rumor, despite the growing popularity and distress from the masses. It’s just not that big an issue to them; and that’s something to be understood. As InGen has shown us time and time again, safety and “what’s right” is not their number one. Money is.


End file.
